Pillow talk
by hey-yall-anime-me
Summary: Uhh.....I'm bad at these, here goes: Kakashi is having a wonderful time teasing, torturing, a passively confused Iruka. Ta-dah......a possibly one sided maybe two sided guy guy. There is your warning! I don't usually write like this so sorry!
1. Dream

AN: ...yeah...this is strange enough that my brain is faulty enough at the moment to let me post this while obtaining (more like retaining) the fact that it probably sucks.

Beta'd by Ms. Anna, read about her in my Scratch III story.

**Pillow Talk**

"Children!!"

"Huh?" came a tired muffle from beneath the covers.

"The...my...students!!" Iruka stuttered as he got up and began to pull on his sweater vest.

"Mhmmm!" the man buried in the covers tried to block out Iruka's yells. After all they were disturbing his 'rare' beauty sleep moment.

"I'll see you later!" the Chunnin called as he headed out the door.

A mesh of silver hair flowed around the light blue of the pillows casing (1) as a very tired man hugged the pillow lightly and sighed.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

The door opened back up to reveal a very out of breath Iruka.

"What you forget this time?"

Ignoring the sarcasm in his 'roommates' voice, and the question all together. The Chunnin bent down and rummaged under neath the bed for something. The jounin, a bit curious now but too tired to make any snide remark, peaked over the edge of his pillow to see what the Chunnin was looking for.

The Chunnin had some how sprawled himself completely on his belly reaching all the way to the other side of the big bed under neath the floor.

"We need to move!" the Chunnin complained while rummaging under the bed.

"But it's so comfy here!" the Jounin complained as he rested his head on the edge of the bed, while closely examining the Chunnin's upper thighs.

"A one room apartment that resembles a motel more than an actual apartment? I think I could afford better!"

The Jounin sighed. It was true. They both raked in a pretty good amount of money but for some reason they lived in a one room apartment containing; a bed, bathroom (with bathroom like stuff), a mini fridge, and a stove in a far off corner. Yeah the room was pretty big and cheap, but, it was definitely not a 'home'.

"Maybe we could look for another one?" the tired Jounin said with a yawn as he rolled over in bed. A second later a dust covered Iruka appeared from under the bed with a pair of sandals.

"We?" came the questioning response as he used the bed to push himself up.

"...yes we."

"What makes you think I want to share another apartment with you?" Iruka said as he sat down on the bed and began to put on his sandals. "Ya cheap badger!"

"...whats wrong with being cheap?" the Jounin said turning his head towards him.

"Nothing." Iruka replied as he finished strapping his second shoe.

With that the Jounin laid back down and snuggled in to his soft pillow.

Iruka let out a sigh. He then turned around to look at the, cuddling his poor pillow, Jounin. His hands on his knees.

"You know Kakashi," The Jounin perked his ears up a bit to listen. "there is such a thing as too cheap."

Kakashi chose not to respond. After a minute or two of silence Iruka's watch beeped, making an annoyed Kakashi open his eyes.

"Oh crap!" Iruka said as he turned off his alarm and began to get up off the bed. "I gotta go!"

However a pair of strong pale arms enveloped him before he had a chance to even get a step away from the bed. The arms pulled him back on to the bed. Iruka felt Kakashi's hair fall around his head shading his view of the room in its silver strands. He felt Kakashi's breath on the back of his neck, he felt Kakashi's knees against the lowest part of his back more like butt).

"Kakas-..."

"Hush and come back to bed." Kakashi's tone was sickly sweat, commanding, and stern. Which made Iruka blush a bit. "Take a day off. Call in sick! God knows you have enough sick days."

"But..."

"No buts! No if's, and definitely absolutely no saying the word responsibility or I swear to god, yes god!, that I will lay you out and have my way with you right now!"

At this Iruka blushed so deep he could have been a strawberry.

Kakashi couldn't help but smile at his handy work. Yeah he knew he hadn't done much but just saying, out loud for the first time, that he was gonna have his way with him if he didn't take a day off felt good. And his reaction made him feel even better. He felt that he wasn't the only one having dirty thoughts.

"Ka-Kakashi!" Iruka protested, stuttering as he tried to pry Kakashi's arms off him. His face continuing to beat strawberry red. "I need..."

Kakashi bent his head down to Iruka's ear and growled in it. The air filling it and enveloping it from Kakashi's warmth breath.

"Work..."

Kakashi licked his ear at the word 'work'.

"Ch-ch-children!" Iruka gasped.

Kakashi smirked at his reaction and began to nip at it fondly.

"Re-respo," at the beginning of this word Kakashi frowned. But then smiled as he remembered his own little threat. He had to teach his 'pet' that he was serious. And he should be taken so.

"Re-responsa...bility!" Iruka almost shrieked the last part as Kakashi swung him down underneath himself.

"I warned you Iruka." he said in a commanding and sexy voice as he took in the sight of his squirming strawberry. "I wonder if your as sweet as one."

"Sweet?" Iruka gasped as Kakashi came in and nipped at his neck. "As, as sweet assss what?" he barely managed the last part as Kakashi purred in to the dip in his neck. He felt his breath, felt his lips, teeth, tongue?

"St-stop!" Iruka finally managed as he tried to push Kakashi off of him.

Kakashi smirked a bit at his 'pet's' struggles.

"You," he said sitting on his stomach and caressing his tanned hand in his pale one. "need," his breath tickled the skin making Iruka shiver. "to learn," he licked his hand and watched him shudder as he clenched his eyes shut "to take," he kissed it and continued to enjoy watching Iruka squirm as he tried to fight with himself, more than Kakashi. "me more seriously," he turned Iruka's hand over so his palm was now being tickled by his breath "my pet."

At the word 'pet' he bit deeply in to the soft tender skin of his palm. He felt Iruka shudder from the where his mouth entered skin to his shoulder and face.

Iruka's other hand came up to clutch Kakashi's shoulder as he twisted slightly under neath the bigger pale man, in agony one might have thought but no. Kakashi saw a bit of pleasure in his actions. He drew blood from his palm but to his delight Iruka was now shaking where he wanted him to be. And he knew this by the tingle against his knee/inner thigh.

"Oh, ho!" Kakashi said with a sly smile. Iruka managed to open his eyes, put didn't look at him, as his breaths came out in short pants. "Look what we have here!"

Kakashi released his hand and Iruka immediately took it in his other as if he were wounded their. He felt Kakashi flip him back over on to his back.

Kakashi began to examine him.

Iruka felt Kakashi's eyes piercing him but was too afraid to look up at him. Iruka had his head turned to the side and was blushing deeply, one hand holding his other above his chest.

Suddenly Iruka felt a sharp out let of breath on his face and glanced slightly to look at Kakashi. He saw his eyes, which surprised him that they were both visible, usually Kakashi kept his sharigan closed or covered. The two eyes were taking in something. He wondered what had made him look so ...so out of breath. Breath taking? He followed Kakashi's line of view and blushed deeply as he once again turned his eyes away, this time to the wall behind the head board of the bed.

"Just beautiful!" Kakashi breathed. "Simply magnificent."

Kakashi's hand reached out slowly. At the movement Iruka looked back down and his hands quickly snapped over 'it' protectively as he flushed an even deeper scarlet.

Kakashi smiled at him kindly. He pressed his hands against Iruka's slowly and softly. The cool touch of Kakashi's skin against his own made Iruka look away again with a flush against his deep blush.

Kakashi's smile turned from a kind, gentle smile to an evil, devilish smirk.

"Urgh!" Iruka moaned out as he suddenly felt a hard pressure against his hands. The gentle pressure became hard and both his hands were already there to try and protect 'it'. He lent inward trying to back away from Kakashi's hand but finding he was only pushing himself deeper in to the bed. The pressure increased and Iruka choked at the increase.

"Ugh!!" he retched as he found his hips bucking in to the pressure instead of away from it. "Uhhhhh!"

"What's that?" Kakashi asked coyly. "You want something more?"

Iruka tried to tell him no but to no avail. The pressure increased again as Kakashi pressed both his hands harder against his, causing more pressure to push against 'it'.

"Mhhmmrg!!" Iruka let out a loud choke as his hips bucked again and his head thrust in to the mattress.

Kakashi only grinned.

"My pet," he crooned. "My precious", he whispered over his stomach as he pressed his hips in to Iruka's legs. "You are learning to obey."

Iruka let out a gagging noise at the changes.

"Call it... No. Scream it!" Kakashi corrected himself as he let all his wait lean in to his hands and hips.

Iruka croaked.

"Call me master!"

Kakashi applied more pressure and Iruka croaked again.

After a few minutes of pressure on and off, becoming harder at the hands and less at the hips, Iruka crumbled (2).

"Ma..."

**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP**

"Shit!"

**Bang Crash Thunk**

"I'm late! Damn!"

**_SLAM_**

Kakashi sighed as he heard the noises coming from the other room. His room mate was late for work...again. He hugged his pillow as he let another sad sigh escape his unmasked lips. If his room mate, his best friend, knew of the dreams he had of him...he'd probably kill him.

If only he was as sweet and easily manipulated in real life. Then...then life would be a dream come true.

Kakashi smiled to himself smugly as he snuggled back in to his bed and heard the front door re-open.

"Shit!" he heard Iruka's voice carried to his room as he searched for something he'd forgotten.

_'When he's gone I'll sneak in to his room!' _Kakashi thought with one last little smile in to his pillow. _'Then my dream can be complete!' _

--

1) yes a pillow case. Just felt like being fancy! well...kinda.

2) ...in a way.

AN: Uhhh...yeah this is weird and is my second thing like this (A bleach one was my first.) I think this one was a bit more graphic though and sorry for that. I don't usually write this kinda stuff (A because I don't get it and don't know how to write it. B not my style...usually. (this is an exception) C ...is lost some where in the back of my head.

So please forgive me for this (probably terrible piece of work that was put up late at night)?

Second AN: I don't really like the note i ended this short, weired, spontaneous story (i don't think i like it at all. It's...weired? It feels alien to write like this and about this too so...I don't know what I'll do with it. But it's late, my brains not working...that's why this is posted and now viewable by you. Tell me just how badly it truly sucks. Kay? thanks! (I don't mind constructive criticism on this one i don't mind any criticism. I know it sucks. I'm just to tired to do anything about it and i feel like posting something and this is the only thing i have done (i just wrote it, that's probably why.) So sorry that it is out here. Maybe tomorrow morning I'll regain my reasoning abilities and take this off. So yeah...ill stop babbling. Night all!!


	2. Winter Snow

AN: yeah soo...two people said (thank you for reviewing by the way! :D) that i should continue this and make it in to a longer story...i guess i could. I might. I don't know but I did decide to wright a second chapter (that probably will suck just as much as the first.) Sighs...I'm feeling kinda sick lately. Cold, hot, throat hurts, brain fried. So if that sucks that badly (especially since I'm really bad at writing stuff like this and I know it's only like 4 o'clock but I'm going brain dead) please just let me know. (Don't be too mean just say hey you may wanna revise this. Or something like; that wasn't the best thing I've ever read. My other work is probably just as bad...sighs...so yeah just please don't try and blow my head off the colds already doing that for me.)

--

**Winter Snow**

So I hope you all enjoy. (I don't know if ill be writing more for this one after this so yeah...it's all up to you!!) ...smiles. I just thought of that poster of uncle Sam pointing at who ever walks by shivers saying 'We want you!'

Kakashi glared at his coffee. The steam hitting against his face as he leaned against a training dummy in the middle of an empty snow ridden training ground. The hot dark liquid sent a soothing smell up to the nose of the masked man but he continued to glare at it and frowned. He thought the coffee resembled more like muck then the chocolaty rich late he had bought.

He sighed realizing that it's ugliness wouldn't convert to the soft, dark, chocolaty brown he thought to be the loveliest color in all the world (next to black of course). He lent his head back against the dummy and let his back relax against the dummy. He looked up watching the small snowflakes land on his face. He brought one of his hands from his coffee to his face. Then he pulled down his mask to reveal a handsome pale face. He brought his coffee up and sipped at the warm liquid quietly, until the Styrofoam cup was emptied. He then looked back in to the snowflakes and watched them spiral down and felt them touch his cheeks, his nose, his chin, his lips. He watched them for a long time before his eyes began to flutter. It had been a very long day and the Jounin was beginning to feel the tole of the days work. The coffee cup fell from his hand and he slumped down in to the snow around him. Very tyring indeed.

Not Beta'd by Ms. Anna

--

"Iruka! Hey Iruka!!"

Iruka turned around, as he was putting some of the students papers and work into his bag to take home and work on, to see Anko running towards him waving happily.

"Hey Anko whatz up?" he asked as he the woman stopped in front of him with a huge smile on her face.

"Ibiki and I," she said as her smile widened "are going on a date!!" she couldn't help but squeal a bit with joy.

"Ahh!" Iruka said with a smile. "So you finally came out and told him, eh?"

She looked at the ground blushing a bit and nodded her head. This was a rare sight, if any one else had been their they would have been in shock to see Anko acting like an excited little school girl (except maybe for her little sister Kurenai). Even to Iruka this was a rare sight, but they were close enough friends to where he had seen her like this a few times, heck he'd even seen her cry, yes the mighty teaser and hard core Anko cry, right in front of him. They trusted each other completely, though Iruka knew he had to be careful with what he told Anko (she was known for her black mailing and her teasing knew no boundaries).

"Yeah. And well," her blush deepened a bit "he said he had been thinking of me in that way for a long time now but didn't know how to tell me since I always yelled at him and stuff."

Iruka smiled.

Anko knew what he was thinking and flushed a bit with annoyance.

"You can say it you know." Anko said a bit bidder.

"Say what?" Iruka said smiling innocently, but a hint of playfulness rang in his voice. "I told you so?"

Anko glared up at him.

"Yeah you faker!"

Iruka laughed.

"So whens your first date?"

He asked as he shoved the rest of his students work in to his bag.

"Tomorrow night!! I'm so excited!!"

Iruka turned back to his friend with a smile as they both headed to the door.

"What are you planing to wear?"

"I hadn't really thought about that yet."

Iruka sighed.

"Youre... What do you think I should wear?"

Iruka frowned a bit. A man shouldn't be refereed to as 'fashionable' (1) ... especially for women. But still gave his friend the advice he knew she'd be neading.

"I suggest you wear that under netting shirt that's half tank top half elbow length and that red dress over it with the red shoes. But," he touched her hair up in it's usual pony tail like style "it will only work if you let your hair down and wear a pair of pearl earrings. And if it's too cold wear a nice white fur, fake fur, jacket over it until you get to the restaurant!"

Anko frowned.

"Or black leather jacket. Yeah I think that would look better.

Anko stared at him.

"Just my suggestion." he said reminding her that that was just his opinion. "And your hair needs to be all the way down for it to look," he paused not wanting to say it but sighed and said it any way "stylish."

Anko smiled a flash of evil in her eyes, she knew how Iruka hated using words like that.

"Alright . I think I'll do just that!"

Iruka rolled his eyes but was glad that his sacrifice wasn't in vain.

"So would you like to join me for lunch? Or do you have some plans with the love of your life?" Anko asked as they reached the front doors, both bundled up warmly.

Iruka glared at her. She knew very well that he had no one he was interested in. (Besides all the women in Konah were either taken or too young for him...way to young for him!) So he didn't bother looking, he didn't mind remaining a batchelour.

"No," he replied as he opened the front door's to allow them out in to the cold white world of winter in Konah. "I was thinking of grabbing a quick snack then training for a bit then grabbing dinner."

Anko shook her head. She was the only one in Konah who knew Iruka, her younger sister Kurenai knew him but not to the degree that she did (they had grown up together). He could be a jounin if he really wanted to. Heck he could probably even be a running candid (sp?) for Hokage if he really wanted to! (2) But no the mild mannered shinobi was happy teaching the future generations so they could lead the village and keep it safe. He was always ready to defend it but he had never had to, so his abilities went un-noticed. And while Anko knew he was okay with that even though she disagreed since he had to take all the crap that got dished at him by all the other Jounin she knew he didn't mind so she had learned to stop trying to stand up for him. If he wanted to he could stand up for himself and if, though he probably would never need it with his abilities, she needed to help she would gladly help him. She had even begun to join in with the teasing, she knew Iruka would always forgive her. (3)

"You train to damn much!" She said, Iruka noting that she was a bit worried while others would have seen this as just a yelling complaint at him or annoyance at him trying to be perfect little innocent Iruka (that's how most saw their relationship.) "Have you finally decided to become a Jounin?"

She already knew the answer but it sure as hell would explain why he trained so much during his spare time. (Or maybe it was just that he couldn't get himself a girl? Maybe they should go on a visit to one of the other hidden villages and find him a nice girl around his age?)

"Nah." Iruka said waving this off as they approached a street corner. "I just enjoy the exercise! Plus it helps keep me in shape and strong in case Konah ever gets attacked."

_'So faithful to your village!' _Anko thought with a small smile.

"Okay but don't kill yourself okay?"

Iruka laughed at this.

"I mean it!! I don't want you over working yourself and having some random kid poke you with a stick till an Anbu guy finds you and drags you back here reporting that you were found dead in a gutter from over exertion!!"

Iruka couldn't help but chuckle and smile at her. She could be so carrying, though others wouldn't see it that way.

"I promise I wont over exert myself. I'll only train for a few hours and then eat a big, huge delicious dinner!!"

"That you will not cook yourself!!"

Iruka pouted.

"Are you trying to say my cooking's bad?"

"No your cooking's delicious! But after a 'few hours', which knowing you it could be any where from six to eight hours, you're going to need some serious calorie high foods!!"

"I can cook fattening foods!!" Iruka said defensively.

"Yeah but then you waste the extra energy and calories which means you'll be needing more than you cooked. Plus don't you live with another fully grown working Man Shinobi?"

Iruka sighed. She was right. He would have to feed his room mate as well as himself if he cooked, that guy loved home cooked meals and seemed to have a bottomless pit of a stomach. Well he was a Jounin. Which meant he worked whenever he was told/needed to and within the next few years or so he would need to be in charge of a team of young Gunin (sp?). Guess he couldn't blame the guy for always having an apatite, and especially one for home cooked meals. Jounins were the number one people of Konah who always had eating issues (most either didn't know how to cook or were to tired to so they either went with out eating or went out to eat! That's why the last Hokage had put a roomate idea out there of Chunin and Jounin, they'd learn to respect each other, help each other and over all get to know other ninja in different ranks within the village.)

Iruka gave a small sigh.

"I guess I'll just have to make four times the amount of food to feed two _regular _men.

Anko gave a small laugh.

"Ninjas aren't regular to begin with."

"Yeah..." Iruka said thinking of how different they were. "Actually," a similarity to a 'regular' person clicked. "we're more like work-a-holics."

"..." Anko gave him a puzzled look. "How the...I'm not ganna even ask." She gave a wave of her hands in defeat.

"Well if you look at it we go in to work whenever called to work, just like a work-a-holic, we spend long hours in the office, in the beginning not because we want to but because we have to. Then later it just becomes habit and the office becomes more comfortable then the home!"

"...I guess you could see it that way. But you still come up with the weiredest similarities between...well anything!"

"Whatever!" Iruka said with a huff.

Anko smiled.

"You sure you don't wanna go to lunch with me?"

"Yeah." Iruka said not actually sure if he wanted to go train anymore. "I need some practice."

"You don't sound so sure about that?"

"..."

"How about lunch and then you go work out?"

"..."

"I'll take you out for ramen!!" Anko pleaded. "A great new place opened up just a few blocks away."

"..." Iruka gave her a look over his crossed arms.

"It's a side shop. Nice warm ramen with the winter snow blowing against the flaps!!"

She knew just how to hit his buttons.

"I...I really should be training though!"

"Just one bowl of hot, steaming,"

Iruka felt his mouth becoming damp.

"fresh, juicy"

He began to feel his lips becoming dry.

"vegetables, in a nice,

His tongue felt utterly alone in his mouth

"warm broth, and meat,"

His mouth was filling faster with saliva then he could swallow.

"smothered in the richest liquid with noodles!"

She had him. She knew it.

"Iruka-chan that's gross!!" she whined pointing at his mouth.

"Uhp!" Iruka brushed away the saliva that was rounding from the corners of his mouth. "You're paying?" his muffled voice asked as his eyes watched her, a bit annoyed but kiddish in want of something.

"Yep!" Anko replied with a sly little smile.

"...fine!"

"YAY!!" she literally jumped like a little high school girl who (obviously) just got their way. This day just kept getting better and better. At the rate her day was going she'd find out that Iruka did have a crush and she'd be able to double date with him... or tease him half to death. Though she could think of a few other things she would find even more amusing to happen on such a fortune t day for her. Though she didn't want to try and push her luck to hard.

--

_"Kakashi stop it!!"_

_Kakashi smiled evilly as he approached his dolphin. His brown chocolate lock's wet from the snow balls he'd been flinging at him._

_"Not unless you give me a kiss!!"_

_Iruka made a face that Kakashi took as an instant '**NO!**' _

_Kakashi sighed._

_"Then i guess dolphins really do love the water!!"_

_He began to summon chakra in to the snow ball he held in his hands. He made a motion like a pitcher and he couldn't help but smirk as he heard his dolphin gulp and heard the ruffling, he assumed, of his arms moving to protect his wet face from more tortures cold slush balls. _

_"You forfeit?" _

_"Never!!"_

_Kakashi smiled. _

_"Then prepare to get wet!!"_

_He released and the ball spun the water clinging together in it's white mass as it spiraled towards the crouching man. It hit his arm soaking his long sleeve shirt under his Konah vest. _

_"Hah!" the man shouted triumphantly after a minute. "Mis..."_

**_SPLAT_**

_"...sed..."_

_Kakashi couldn't help but peal over laughing as Iruka, had once again, fallen for his copy of the snow-ball-no-jitsu._

_"Got you dolphin-chans!!"_

_"...You suck!!" Iruka growled under his breath as Kakashi fell in to another laughing fit. _

_"Hmmmrrrrr..." Iruka began to make his own snow ball and packed it rather tightly as he ran over to the pealed over in laughter still Kakashi. "Take this!" he brought the snow ball down to crash on his head. _

_But right before it made contact Kakashi sprung up grabbing the hand with the snow ball and holding it above their heads. Iruka glared at him annoyed and brought his other hand over to try and pry his other hand from Kakashi's grasp. But once again Kakashi intercepted this time, however, he also broughthimself forward, he took a step forward. This caused Iruka to take a step back. As Kakashi kept approaching Iruka kept trying to get his arms back while taking steps back until Kakashi finally tripped him.  
_

_They fell in to a drift of soft snow._

_"Ufff!!" Iruka moaned as he fell against the snow. "UGH!" he moaned again as Kakashi's weight fell on top of him. He quickly went to hit the still in his hand snow ball over the Jounins head but his hands were once again captured above his head. This time as he lay struggling in a blanket of white snow with the big pale skinned man. _

_"Hmmm..." Kakashi hummed as he looked at Iruka's eyes. "You just look so scrumptious right now!" he said with a purrr. _

_Iruka flushed and tried to kick him off._

_"Get off of me pervert-san!!" _

_Kakashi ignored this and transfered both of Iruka's hands in to one of his so he could stroke his cheek._

_"Dude, get off of me!!" Iruka yelled._

_"No one," Kakashi whispered as he slipped his hands from Iruka's face to his own. _

_"Get off!!" Iruka yelled again._

_"Will," Kakashi's fingers slipped around his mask, this made Iruka shut up as he watched what he was doing with an angry glare. "here you!" _

_Kakashi pulled his mask off and let Iruka's surprised face fill him with joy as he swept in to embrace the warmth of his li..._

"A-CH-CH-CHOO!!"

"Good your alive!!"

Kakashi blinked his eyes a few times at the sound of a voice.

"I thought you were dead their for a second sensei-sama!"

"Urgh." Kakashi moaned as he lifted himself up from the pile of snow he was covered in. "Freezing." he commented as he crossed his arms across his body to rub his cold hands against his, covered by a long sleeve shirt but still cold, arms. He looked down to find his coffee cup spilled on the ground. "Damn it!"

"So shinobi can feel cold!" he heard the laughing little voice and turned his good eye on the one who had interrupted (though probably saved him from getting hypothermia or a really bad cold...though he could think of some reasons that made him not mind that) his wonderful dream.

A blond spiky haired boy sat on his feet with his knees in front of him. He sat like this right in front of Kakashi with a stupid grin on his face. His eyes closed from the huge grin on his face. Marks like whiskers seemed to be carved in to his face.

_'Is this the...'_

"I'm glad that you aren't hurt! Or dead!" the boy said looking him over with, what Kakashi could now see as, blue eyes. "I saw you there baried (sp?) in the snow and I couldn't help but worry about how long you could have been their or what could have happened to you so I just had to see for myself!"

_'fox demon child?!' _

"Boy," Kakashi said his face becoming serious. The boy looked up at him over his knees with his wondering bright blue eyes. "what's your na-ah-ah-ah-CHOO!!"

Kakashi rubbed his nose.

_'Damn it!'_ he thought as the sneeze had side tracked his former train of thought '_I am ganna have a cold!'_

Kakashi saw a light red, with the corners tattered, hanker chef dangling underneath his reddened nose (which he was still rubbing). He looked up, his fingers stopped on his red nose. His single dark, dark, dark brown eye made contact with a pair of, of mixed blue eyes on a pale flushed face.

"Naruto."

The kid was looking him straight in the eyes (well eye). Kakashi gave him points for bravery right off the bat.

"Naruto, Uzumaki! Well Uzumaki, Naruto."

He corrected himself.

_'The fox. Does he bring me luck or...' _(4)

--

1) Iruka's just touchy on the subject since people are always saying he's weak so when people refer to stuff that HE believes are more femanastic (sp?) he feels a bit undermined. No offence to any one on that one! (i don't know why I wrote an apology i just had to for some reason and so here it is) I am truly sorry.

2) But they don't hold election's in Konah!! :D And the elders don't know his abilities!! (says this in one of those sing songy voices)

3) Such close friends don't you think?

4) It's like with a Crow/Raven they're said to bring bad luck but you never know with an animal so I'm having it where Kakashi is only superstitious about two animals...they've both already been mentioned...HEY THAT GIVES ME AN IDEA FOR ANOTHER STORY!! ...sht!! And yeah i kinda made this, and these, superstitions up all by myself...I felt like it. Because, you know, real people come up with superstitions of their own a lot (and thats how they use to do it and thats how most of todays came to be!! SO: XP!!)

AN: I KNOW I'M GETTING BEHIND!! My bad. In all of my stories!! And yes I decided to write another chapter though i didn't get that third review...--


	3. Is he really a pervert?

AN: Yeah I seriously don't know where I'm taking this any more. I continued it on a whim, I was told it would be better if I continued it. My question is: So far is it good? I don't know. I think all I've written so far is terrible......yeah so I have attempted at a third chapter. What else can I say but try to enjoy? And thank you!

AN: yeah I seriously did not know what I should title this chapter. Originally i was going to title it: _Orphan Child _but it didn't seem to fit. Then I thought of Children of Ramen and it also didn't seem to fit. Hence forth the title became:

**Is he truly a pervert?**

Not Beta'd by Ms. Anna

**----  
**

AN: Please let me know if the title fits or not!!

----

_'does he bring me more mischief then one, could handle?'_

Kakashi and the boy were still siting in the snow. The boy looking at him curiously, seeming to be waiting for him to do something.

"Uhhh, so......" Kakashi finally said scratching his forehead trying to think of something to say, the silence in the snow with a little boy making him uneasy. A question finally came to him "Where were you headed?"

"Oh me?"

"Who else?"

The boy blushed a bit as if Kakashi had insulted him.

"........I didn't mean too......

"I was headed to the ramen shop."

"Ramen?"

"Ramen."

Uhhhhhh, kay. Ramen. Wasn't that like a mile from where he was? Where the hell did this boy live? A shack in the middle of no where?

"Here." the boy offered the Junin his hand.

The Junin looked at it for a second before taking it. He was careful no to pull the fox demon boy down on the ground beside him and found, to his surprise, that the boy was pretty strong.

Kakashi was now standing at his full height, five foot eleven inches. He brushed the remaining snow off of himself before remembering the fox child was still there. Staring at him with his big blue eyes.

"What?"

The boy seemed embarrassed to have been caught staring at him.

"......look," Kakashi bent down and put a hand on one of the kids shoulders "thanks a lot for what you did. I appreciate it a lot. Don't let me keep you from catching up with some friends or family for lunch," he thought to himself a moment trying to think of what time it was. It didn't com to him. "dinner, whatever it is."

He looked back down at the boy to see a sad smile playing in his eyes.

"No family." he said un-touched. "No friends." this he said with the sadness very apparent in his eyes.

"Oh....." Kakashi mustered as he watched the boy. Such sadness at not having friends but none at not having a family? "Here," he put his hand out for the boy to take. "how about as a treat for," Kakashi didn't know if it actually counted as 'saving' (since he was a Jounin) but it was close enough "saving my life I treat you to Ramen? There's a small side shop about a mi......"

The kids eyes opened at least the mile it would take them to walk to the side ramen shop wide. This made Kakashi stop mid sentence. He had never seen someone look so, so, so enthused, happy, surprised all at once at something so small and trivial.

"........about a mile away if we walk." he finished.

".......Re-really?"

The kids eyes read that he wasn't sure whether to believe him or not. Did this kid really think him, an adult (AN: though doesn't really show! :D), a Junin and ANBU for crying out loud, playing such a low and mean trick on such a small, innocent, breakable child?

He saw the kids eyes looking up at him so, so, so hopeful and yet so weary. He suddenly smiled as an idea popped through his head at the kids wariness, and excited reaction earlier.

"Or we can 'poof' there!!"

The kid cocked his head to the side and gave Kakashi a confused look.

Kakashi couldn't help but grin. This kid was going to love this!

-----

"Awwww! Just one more bowl Anko? PLEASE!!!!!"

"For the last time, NO IRUKA!!!" An angry ANko yelled at him. The day had been going so well, what had changed that? Right.......she had asked the bottomless pit to join her for her favorite food.

"Fine." he pouted and slurped up, in the most polite manor, the rest of the broth in his fifth bowl.

He always amazed her at how much Ramen he could eat with out getting sick of the stuff. I mean come on how old was he now? 21? And he acted as if he was about eight!!

"Hey Anko, what times your date tomorrow?"

"Huh? Oh with Ibiki?"

"No Kakashi!"

Anko scrunched her face up in a frown as Iruka gave a small chuckle.

"Of course Ibiki."

"Around 7. Why you ganna try double dating with that pervert?" She retorted, turning the Kakashi joke around.

Iruka gave her a disgusted look.

"Now you know how I feel!" Anko said as she couldn't help but laugh at his reaction (well there's something off her idea list of making a good day better).

"He's not that bad." Iruka said trying to suddenly defend his room mate who wasn't there to defend himself. "But he's not like that. He's a good friend, almost as good as you. And yet I know nothing about him except the basics. But isn't that how most ninjas are? Well," Iruka went to correct himself "unless A) they grew up together or B) they do it and no other ninja notices unless their close friends."

"True." Anko agreed. She knew how most ninja were friends but didn't really know a lot about the other, guess a safety measure installed in ninja or something, and then a lot of other ninjas didn't know how to read in to how people connected real well. "I guess social skills aren't a ninjas best talent."

Iruka nodded in agreement.

"But," Anko went to add "that doesn't mean that ninjas should convert to pervatism!"

"Oh come on! Lay off him I really don't think that Kakashi-san is that bad. And is pervatism even a word?" he added the last part because he was a teacher and it hadn't sounded right or grammatically correct. (AN: He'd kill me if he knew me. (especially since I've probably done it with his character about a dozen times -grammar and spelling mistakes that is-) ^_^

Anko stared at him for a second before laughing at what he'd said, ignoring the comment about her made up word.

"You and him have been room mates for how long and you still don't think he's 'that bad'?"

"Well....."

"He's not home enough to tell. Right?"

"Yeah." Iruka said wondering how she knew, then remembering she was an ANBU and Junin and he had mentioned it already.

"Then I guess that's why you don't know of what a pervert he is!! I bet he has a stash of Ichi Ichi under his bed!!"

She burst out laughing and Iruka gave her a quizzical look.

"He's got what under his bed?"

"Your his room mate why don' you go find out?" Anko said with a playful smile. "I bet yeah he'd love to find you in his room! (1)"

Iruka rolled his eyes and set his chopsticks on top of his bowl.

"Well I bet he's got some dirty stuff under his bed, along with dust bunnies and so on so forth. But it's really none of my business."

"Aha. Suuure!!" Anko chided as someone appeared behind her. "I bet that pervert holds the key to the cupboard (sp?) under his pillow and he stores even more perverted books in there!"

Iruka gave a small smile and Anko flushed a bit.

"Don't tell me." she said turning a bit pale. "He's right behind me isn't he?"

Iruka gave a small smile and then an innocent shrug of the shoulders as if to say 'I don't know'.

"Guess you'll have to turn around and see."

Anko slowly turned around, fearing the sight of silver locks and a pale black clothed fa.......

"SHIKAKU!!!!" Anko yelled in surprise. Not who she'd been expecting. "What the hell are you....." then she remembered Iruka as she heard a snicker come from behind her. "YOU!!!" she yelled. "You had me frickin worried that it was that pervert!!" she said hitting him with her bag over and over.

Iruka put his arms over his head to protect himself as he went in to fits of laughter.

"What pervert?"

"That silver haired, stuck up bastard!!" Anko yelled turning back around to face Nara. Instead, however, she came face to face with a few vanishing leaves and silver........pale face.......black mask.

"Ka-kakashi!!!" she shriek whispered.

Kakashi stood beside Nara with a small boy on his back, his blue eyes looking around the shop excitedly.

Iruka was almost having a hernia from the laughter.

Shikaku stood there staring at the three.

"So I'm a pervert and stuck up bastard am I?"

"Th-thats not what I...."

"I belive your exact words were 'frickin worried that it was that pervert' and 'that silver haired, stuck up bastard.'"

Anko stood there dumb founded for a second before a chuckle from Shikaku pulled her out of it.

"So what? You know what you are!!" she said defensively "And more people aught to say it to your face!!"

"Well next time you should try that."

She found him incredible. What a stuck up bastard. She huffed and turned around.

"Put it all on my tab Karrin!" she yelled back at the waitress.

"Okay Anko-san."

Anko stopped beside the, still, laughing Iruka. She gave him a long look over before deciding to kick him hard in the diaphragm. And then as he spluttered in the middle of his laughter she huffed off through the curtain with a small bit of sadisfaction.

_'There goes my good day!' _she thought as she walked off down the snowy street.

**Kakashi:**

Kakashi had set Naruto down on a stool and told him to order whatever he wanted. He then went over to Iruka to try and help him up, but the stubborn Chunin had already helped himself in to a chair and gave a sigh (one of those sighs a person will sometimes give after they've had the first real laugh in a long time).

"She's a riot!" he said, to no one in particular, as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"Sure is." Kakashi muttered.

"Ah," he sighed again from his laughter as he turned to face the Junin his legs were parted open in front of him in a relaxed posture his arms leaning back on the counter as he turned. "If only you'd gotten her sooner!" Iruka said with a smile.

Kakashi had to keep his eye on Iruka's laughing face to keep himself from looking.....lower.

_'If only you knew how much you torture me!' _he thought as the dark haired continued. He let his thoughts wander a bit.

_-----_

_'You know if you sit like that someone,'_ Kakashi spoke in a sexy little whisper as he took a step towards him. _'might just do this.'_

He thrust his hand forward and let it drop lower to grab 'it' as his lips went in for the kill. He watched pleased as his little dolphin began to blush.

-----

"You missed quite a few entertaining things." Iruka suddenly sat up, pulling Kakashi out of the......'dirty' day dreams he was having about what he 'could' have done.

_'Will no one let me finish a day dream in peace?' _He thought in a pacifistic way, since his desired target had been the one to interrupt the 'day dream.'

"Do you really keep perverted manga in the cupboard? Because that would explain why I can't get in to it!" Iruka said that all with a small smile.

Kakashi flustered a bit under his mask, but managed to keep his eyes un-telling.

"Maybe." he retorted casually.

"What?" Iruka seemed surprised that he might actually be keeping perverted stuff in a cupboard, in _their _apartment! "Why don't you just keep it all under your bed?"

Kakashi couldn't help but smile smugly at this. He took a seat beside the Chunin, as said chunin turned in his seat to face the counter.

"And how do you," he lent in so his breath could tickle the man's face through his mask. "Know that there's 'perverted manga' under my bed Iruka-sensei?"

A light blush spread over Iruka's face as he scratched at the scar on his face. Kakashi smiled and wondered where the heck he'd gotten that scar, it helped relay so much to his personality.

"Uh, well, Anko, she, uh, she said that knowing you you probably kept it under your bed, since you buy every new book that comes out and all!"

_'Anko's doing then?' _Kakashi thought with an annoyed inward sigh.

"Aw don't sound so disappointed!" Iruka said with a laugh at his joke as he patted Kakashi on the back. This made Kakashi annoyed.

He knew that Iruka only saw him as a friend, and he was truly happy for his naivety (allowing him to get a way with some things and him not getting all freaked out) but it still hurt. Some times his naivety was too much, and it drove him mad, but also seemed to be a trait that pulled him in. He wanted him to notice but he was also afraid of driving him away.

"Uhh, sensai-sama....." a small voice chided as someone tugged at the back of Kakashi's vest.

Kakashi turned around to see the small boy he'd forgotten about.

**Shikaku** **Nara-san:**

Kakashi had set the strange blond haired boy right beside him. He stared at the boy for a while and the boy stared back at him with big blue eyes. He looked over his blond spiky hair, his big blue eyes, the whiskers on his face (giving him away as the fox child), a black t-shirt and a pair of orange, baggy, pants. No sweat shirt, no coat, just the t-shirt. And he was wearing some type of neckles (sp?). He looked over the boy again and again and couldn't help but see him in those big blue eyes, in that small child like face. He definetly (sp?) saw him in this boy. Though different colored eyes, they had to be related. Had Kakashi noted this as well in the fox boy? Why had he brought the boy with him?

"Uhmmmm......."

Shikaku once again looked at the boys blue eyes and waited. When the boy didn't continue he found himself irritated.

"What?"

"I was just wondering, uh, sir, what you we..."

"Nara-san." Shikaku said interrupting the boy. "Not sir, or sensei, Nara-san."

The boy gave him a small flushed smile, that looked kinda cute on a kid (he sure as hell never saw Shikamaru smile like that).

"Well then Nara-san," he seemed overly pleased in getting to call him this. "may I ask you why you were starring at me?"

Shikaku looked at the boy.

"No reason." he said leaving it at that.

"Oh, okay."

He noticed the boy's discomfort. He had been trying to start a conversation.

"Well why were you starring at me?" Nara finally asked.

The boy blushed a bit.

"Well you were starring at me so I didn't know what else to do." he looked back up at Shikaku and then quickly added. "I'm sorry Nara-san!"

Shikaku gave him a quick look over and knew he meant it, he also noted that the boy looked prepared to get hit.

"Apology accepted."

Naruto looked up at him surprised then smiled happily. He then turned back towards the counter with that stupid little smile on his face. The silence enveloped their end of the table once again.

"Uhh," Naruto attempted to break the silence again, Shikaku gave him points for persistence (un-like his lazy son) "Nara-san,"

He sure seemed to get a kick out of using his name.

"if you don't mind, what do you do for the village?"

This caught Shikaku off guard. The kid hadn't asked him what his job was but what he _did_ for the village. What a strange kid (he had never expected a kid to be so polite).

"Well, like most of the rest of the village, I'm a ninja."

The blue eyes brightened excitedly. Shikaku watched him for a second before continuing, he couldn't help but enjoy that the kid was this excited to listen to him talk about his ninja states and all (he usually was too lazy to talk about it and his son didn't want to hear it).

"I'm a Junin. I'm also, as you already know, apart of the Nara clan."

Naruto looked at him ecstatic. He knew that all ninja clans had a special ability specific to their clan.

"Whats the Nara clan's talent?" Naruto asked, becoming as excited as a five year old.

Shikaku looked at him. This kid really didn't know a lot, he held some pride that his clan was one of the top (beside the Uchiha, Hatake, Umino and Akimichi -sad to say that Yamamaka wasn't rated in the top ten, it feel one short at eleven (2)).

"We have shadow possession techniques. Meaning" he went to clarify knowing that the fox kid couldn't be more then eight, same age as his own boy. "That we...."

"YOU USE YOUR SHADOW TO ATTACK OTHER PEOPLE?!" the boy half yelled out excitedly. "That is so cool!!!" He said almost hopping up and down in his seat.

......guess he'd underestimated the boy. He made a note to himself not to underestimate children's intellect any more.

The boy gave him a huge excited smile. A quiet silence began to accumulate around them again. This time the silence wasn't so eerie. Shikaku let a small smile play on his lips. The fox boy had turned out quit interesting. He wondered who had been raising him, or helping to raise him.

Suddenly the boy's stomach growled and he flushed a bit embarrassed.

"You hungry kido?" he asked.

The kid nodded.

Shikaku realized that he'd just called the kid 'kido' that was a bit to cheery for his usual self.

"What's your name kid? You never told me and you know mine so spit out."

"Oh." the boy flushed again. "Forgive me I guess I left my manners at home."

So damned polite for an eight year old.

"My name is Uzumaki, Naruto. It's a pleasure to meet you!" he said with a slight bow of his head.

_'Deffinetly (sp?) related._' Shikaku thought to himself. _'No way of mistaking it now.'_

"Well why don't you go interrupt Kakashi. He did bring here to get you some food right?"

The boy nodded, still flushed a light pink.

Shikaku still hadn't the slightest clue as to why Kakashi had brought the boy. But he was glad he had, he had finally met the boy fox and had found him to be interesting.

"Is it, is it all right if I interrupt him? He's talking to the sensei over there and.....'

"Go." Shikaku demanded. "He offered to treat you right?"

Naruto nodded.

"Then he's the one being rude!"

Naruto gave a small nod and bow of gratatude before timidly approaching Kakashi.

_'Interesting kid!' _Shikaku thought to himself _'Ill have to ask Shikamaru if he's in his class.'_

_----_

"Uhh, sensai-sama....." a small voice chided as someone tugged at the back of Kakashi's vest.

Kakashi turned around to see the small boy he'd forgotten about.

"Oh Naruto. I'm sorry I ran in to my room mate." he put his hand on Naruto's back and turned towards Iruka to introduce him. "Naruto meet Umino Iruka, Iruka," he paused for a sec at the expression on his room mates face. He'd never seen that look on his face before. He had turned offly (sp?) pale and looked kind of angry. "Naruto." he finished.

Naruto's eyes became kind of sad. He recognized that look. That look that said 'Why do you exist?' 'Why are you here?' 'Go die already!' 'Who cares about you any way?' But he managed a small smile and bowed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Uminos-sama."

-----

1) Anko you don't know how true your words are!

2) I glare at this number you call 'eleven!!!!'

AN: Can you help me? I can't remember the Ramen shops name!! Not to save my life!!

(Finds self dangling over pit of fire demon with pitch fork -Hiruma or Grimmjaw- '_What's the name of the ramen shop in Naruto?' _

_"Uh........uh-oh!!!"_ Smiles innocently.

_'WRONG!!! DEATH PENALTY!! TAKE HER TO THE GUILLOTINES!!!" _The random evil person pulls a lever. Instead of the Guillotine (sp?) i find myself falling to the middle of the Earth.

_"AHHHHH!!!!"_

Two-Two-One-Three-Four-Two-Two-Three-One


End file.
